Restless
by callmebethanyyy
Summary: Ty has been offered a partnership at the local vet clinic, but he is in two minds whether to take it or not. Set in 903. ONE SHOT


Amy could feel Ty tossing and turning, this was the fourth time he had woken her up tonight. Now the three times prior, she just let it go because she thought that it was best to let him think whatever it was through. However, she was now beginning to worry about her husband. He had recently graduated vet school and had been offered a partnership with Scott, the owner of the local vet clinic. She knew he was worrying about whether he should take it or not because if he did, then their business together would have to wait. She rolled over and saw him just lying there and looking at the ceiling, "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbow so she could see him. Ty was startled by the movement, realising that he had caused her to wake up, "Oh nothing, I just can't sleep. Think I am overly tired," He replied, "You go back to sleep."

"No, because I know there is something on your mind." Amy said, "Now, remember what we said, that we were going to talk things through with each other? Now come on, tell me what is bothering you," She insisted.

Ty sighed, "I am just thinking… about this partnership deal with Scott… I really don't know what to do. On one hand, I am going to be partner at a veterinary clinic, straight out of vet school, which is amazing and I feel very privileged… but on the other hand, it means that _our_ partnership will have to be put on hold. I am going to have to be on call all of the time, I am going to have to work lots of hours in the clinic, so I won't have enough hours in the day to help build our partnership. I – I… I guess… I…" Ty stumbled and put his hands over his eyes, he felt exhausted, he hadn't slept but just hadn't been able to get it off his mind.

Amy extended her arm and grabbed a hold of Ty's and pulled it off of his face, "Ty. You shouldn't let this worry you. Yes, taking the job at the clinic would mean our business would have to wait, but, this job at a clinic is amazing! Like who do you know has partnered at a clinic straight out of vet school?! That is an amazing achievement!" She exclaimed.

"But we have a dream Amy. To work together. I don't know whether I will even have any time to help you as I am going to be on call 24/7… plus it is going to be a lot of hours for me to work as that is my end of the deal, due to it being a partnership through sweat equity. I just don't know how I can do it. I mean, yes, I would love to partner with Scott. However, I care more about us and our marriage. Look at Lou and Peter, they have split up and are going through a separation due to his obsession with work. I never, ever want to let us get into that situation, and with me taking this job, that could easily put us in this situation. I just don't know what to do Amy… I really don't…" Ty sighed.

"I am not going to make a decision for you. Yes, we were going to build a business together and everything, but, just think with all the extra experience and first hand knowledge you'll gain while you are working at the clinic. It will bring us that one step closer to our dream and not one step back. This is an incredible opportunity so please think about it carefully and don't be scared Ty because I support you in whatever decision you are going to make." Amy exclaimed, rubbing her fingers over his chest, "Also, the whole thing with Lou and Peter has been coming for months and months, and it isn't just down to his work. You have got to admit; they have never fully been on the same page in anything for a while now. We will never turn out like that, as what was it we promised, that we would never keep anything from one another. Peter was terrible at keeping things from Lou, look at the whole job opportunity in Calgary? Their relationship has not been great since well probably since the Hanley place burnt down! Please don't worry about that!"

"I know, but it is just going to push our plans further back! Yes, you are right, I will learn so many new things and have the opportunity to get more knowledge and experience. I love you so much, but my head is so messed up. I really, really don't know what to do." He groaned, putting his hands over his face again.

"Hey, don't let it get to you, I am going to stand by you whatever you decide. You wouldn't even be thinking about this if my dad hadn't opened his big mouth at dinner. Like he was just trying to stir things, because you know what he is like. I bet you any money, if dad hadn't said anything to you, then you would be much more open about this and positive!" Amy laughed.

"I just don't want your dad to think I am no good for you, well he already does think that doesn't he? He has never thought that I was good enough for you," Ty exhaled heavily.

"Oh you know my dad; he is just an idiot. He doesn't know what he is talking about half of the time. Yeah, he makes digs about our dream and how _living in a barn loft above a stable of horses is a funny idea for a dream_ and what not, but that is because he isn't us and hasn't lived through what we went through. He just hates seeing his daughter all grown up, even if I were to marry the king of England, he would still have something to say about it!" Amy laughed.

"Well, that would be pretty hard seeing as there is no king of England yet… and the only one in line that isn't married is baby George… and I doubt that would ever be able to happen," Ty joked.

"Ty, I am being serious here… dad is just being the ever protective father. He hates himself for missing all of those years when me and Lou were growing up, I guess he is just trying to make up for it now. Anyway, why would I want to marry the King of England anyway? When I have my very own King of Hudson, lying in bed right next to me," She teased, kissing softly.

"Mmm, really, your very own King of Hudson ey?" Ty played along, kissing her back. They shared a couple of slow, passionate kisses until Amy pulled back and looked at him, "I do love you Ty, you know that? And as I have said, I will support you in any decision you make. Not because I _have_ to but because I _want_ to and I know whatever decision you make will be the best decision for both of us. I don't care that our business is going to get put on hold for a while, because as far as I am concerned, we are already doing what we wanted to do. Like we have both worked with Bear and Buddy, you are still around at Heartland to lend a hand. Even with you working at the clinic, we will still be doing what we originally wanted to do, it just means me transporting my client's horses to the clinic, or you having to make field calls to Heartland, which would be the highlight of my day, may I add," Amy smirked leaning in and giving him another kiss.

"Thank you Amy… I am still not sure what I am going to do. Scott did tell me to mull it over for a couple of days, but I am really appreciative of this chat," He replied.

"Ok, but as long as you know that I will support whatever decision you make, then it is up to you. Right shall we get some sleep now considering we are up in oh, three hours?" Amy asked, having a peek at the clock on the microwave.

"Yes, that does sound like a plan, now come here," Ty suggested, opening his arms for her. Amy lay down with her head on his chest as his big strong arms wrapped around her, "I love you Amy." Ty murmured kissing her head.

"I love you too Ty. I am ever so proud of you. You know that?" Amy asked.

"I think you have told me once or twice," He chuckled, "Night Amy."

"Night Ty." She mumbled. They both lay there, not talking but Amy was just drifting off when Ty smiled to himself, "So, you think I am a king ey?" he teased.

"Don't let it go to your head, otherwise I will demote you to village idiot," She said with a voice that was heavy and full of tiredness.

"You know what that means then, that you are my very own Queen," He said, kissing her head. Amy smiled to herself and buried her head further into his chest, she felt him trace patterns over her shoulders as she finally drifted back off to sleep. However, Ty still hadn't fallen asleep as he was still worrying about what he was going to do, he was still worried about affecting his marriage with his decision. Of course Amy was going to say she would stand by him, but in a couple of months when he was working more, would she regret her decision? He did know that Amy would agree with whatever he did and knew that if he said no, then she would feel guilty thinking that it was her fault. He made the decision to not think about it for the rest of the night and at least try and get _some_ sleep. He looked down at his wife, sleeping peacefully in his arms and smiled. He thought to himself that they had finally made it, there were a few bumps that turned into mountains as big as Everest, along the way, but he did end up marrying her in the end. He lay back with his head in the pillow and shut his eyes, and the tiredness finally kicked in, he finally managed to fall asleep.

The end.


End file.
